inkcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Yakko Warner
"Speak quickly and carry a large mallet." Yakko Warner is one of the older characters in this game, and I don't just mean that he's (in canon) from 1929. If you wanna read all that history though, the whole profile, personality included is at ridiculous length on the journal somewhere. Suffice to say this - he's way too in tune with the fourth wall, which is a fact that's both saved and condemned him here. History Only place to begin here is at the beginning, and boy is it long, rambly, and full of links. Would you believe this is the Cliffnotes version? Season 1: Yakko first appeared when there weren't very many characters around yet. In fact, he precedes the infamous Log 3. Heloise attempted to attack him the day he arrived and it didn't go well for her or her lab. The second thing he did was to write a song about the incident - "Labocabana". While details were unknown to him at the time, the infamous Log 3 also had happened, which paved the way for both the RS cast and Yakko to be under fire from -- well, pretty much anyone in a cascading dominoes effect. Yakko and Mordecai ended up comparing notes -- well. Mordecai compared his notes. Yakko didn't do much to help, though he did end up explaining things at one point and introducing Mordecai to toon physics. It's also around this time that Arizona showed up - er, we mean Phoenix, Haineko agreed to go on a date with Yakko, and then defended (the shamelessly lying) Yakko when Benson accused him of writing on his head with marker. Fun times. Shortly after this, Event 1, the forest, occurred - Heloise got thrown into Audrey's mouth by Mordecai (who'd pretty much snapped; Benson wasn't much better), Yakko touched the fourth wall - twice - and at the end even Yakko took action himself and ended up killing a massive pack of ink monsters with Megavolt. If you'd think that one thing screwed him up pretty massively, you'd be right. Heloise had given Yakko a hammer at the start of the forest that wasn't just meant for toon violence - one he sought her out to make a point of returning. She in turn tried to give one of those speeches - you know, the ones villains are contractually obligated to try that turns their antagonist over to their side? Yeah, it worked about as well as you'd think it would. Season 2: Shortly after that, Yakko volunteered to go back into the forest to help Veser get something he'd left behind, and a bit later, the Mayor ended up telling him what ink monsters actually are. Yakko later snuck back to edit Mordecai's sign with what he'd found out. Eventually, Yakko just seemed to shrug it off and even threw a party around Christmas to try to get the rest of the City to do the same. It even almost worked. Almost. This cemented a few things - including Megavolt somehow becoming a bit of a parent figure (along with Arizona), and Rigby on the way to being a pseudisibling. Shortly after, he was stuck in the fountain for a while, alone, which didn't really help anything. Phoenix offered to let him stay with him for the time being, though, which did. (Notable, though short - the Bizarro Animaniacs version of the Brain showed up for a little while, essentially forshadowing the AU.) Ion Spark quickly ended up practically as his girlfriend - usually the idea is to NOT encourage him. She also showed up during ThrasherQuest - an attempt to find the missing people in Ink City that didn't go well. Meanwhile, Heloise struck again, this time in cutting Rigby's head open and controlling him to try to kill someone. (And aftermath, which is important mostly for the coined term pseudo-sibling). A plan to deal with her was made, discussed, and almost implemented. Almost, because Trevorgot in the way. After managing to prey on his main weakness, he trapped him, and wiped his memories. Heloise, not to be outdone, went the extra mile while he was memoryless and brainwashed him through psychological torture, then set him loose in the forest. A combination of Vlad Masters, Scratchansniff, and his friends managed to undo both. However, two of them took matters into their own hands - Mordecai almost beat Trevor to death, and later Rigby did - just without the almost. As a side result, Rigby gets introduced to fourth wall shenanigans, and over a short course of time, and Trevor harrassing them, Yakko did eventually find out about Rigby killing Trevor over this, and after chewing him out over it agrees to help if Trevor gets revenge. (And ended up flat-out telling Rigby the one crucial thing about toon physics). Surprise, Trevor does try again, and fails to an insane degree. And again. And yet again. (wherin Wakko appeared back to the City) Meanwhile, Thrasher had tagged the wall, and been going more and more insane, shoving people away even if they try to help, or telling them it's hopeless - including Yakko. Eventually he suicides, cracking the fountain in the process. The Mayor, who had started making a habit of appearing and chewing Yakko out for breaking the fourth wall, dragged him aside to talk. Their relationship seems to have gone from one of mutual extreme dislike to one of grudging cooperation -- possibly due to the Mayor himself knocking off the all knowing evil overlord act. World Split Yakko ended up on Inkside, away from both sibling and pseudosibling. "Oscar" Mayor gave him a few clues to go on, and Axe Cop suggested getting the Painted Lady (whom Yakko'd never heard of) in on a discussion with the Mayor. He made an agreement with Arizona he'd watch over Maya, who was already eating trees and devolving into an ink monster at the time (it got worse), as long as he watched out for Rigby and Wakko on that side. Dot and Parson both entered around this time, leading eventually in a meeting that Parson ends up being the adult in, mediating and leading. As of right now, they're running around blowing up buildings, terrorizing some newcomers, and inviting the whole of the city to join them in demolition. Yakko befriended an ink monster. Its name is Bruce. Character Development Ink City's the best at breaking characters, be it physically, mentally, or both. Yakko's no exception - over time he's been forced to show a serious side due to the constant horrors of the city, and the fact he was essentially forced to face them alone. He's starting to confide more, to some more than others. He may have never once died through all this, but it's cost him something worse - a good deal of what innocence he had. The initial shock of what happens here is starting to wear off, and he's getting back to where he can shrug things off and move on again. Slowly. Either that, or he's just getting better at hiding it. His sibs reappearing has done much to revive him, though he still has a long way to go. Maybe he'll never be quite what he used to be, but he seems to be slowly getting there anyway. Hard to tell with him. He's gotten a bit too used to acting alone - as with Ink Maya, he'll dash into danger unaided, and rely on himself to get out of it. Over time he's faced down ink monster hordes, Dr. Nefarious, Heloise, Trevor, Audrey II, Scar and more; he usually gets out just fine. Category:Current Characters